


Penance

by ryoko126



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: After Story, Drama, M/M, Sickness, still deciding how much fluff I want in story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko126/pseuds/ryoko126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years after the battle with Leaks, Konoe and Asato were living their lives peacefully in Kira.  However, a new illness has arose, but it only seems to be affecting certain cats.  Konoe must find out what and who has started this and stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Song?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Lamento: Beyond the Void. Any characters that are original will not be self-inserts.

It had been nearly four years since the Void had dispersed. Four years that Konoe and Asato been together. In that time, the dark-skinned, black cat wanted to return to Kira, and Konoe could sympathize. There were many times he had wished to return to his own home town too, despite how badly he was treated, and Asato was very much the same. So they returned together. The elder had warned them that acceptance would likely be tough, still they were allowed to live there. 

Early one morning, while the two cats were nuzzled together as they slept, Asato's black ear twitched, as if he heard something faint. Deep blue eyes opened at the recognition of the sound. It was a song, or possibly it was his imagination. He had been hearing it in his sleep the last few nights, and just to be sure, he looked over at his still sleeping partner. It wasn't his beloved sanga who was singing, so perhaps he had just dreamed it. With a soft groan, so as not to wake Konoe, he sat up and began to groom himself, licking the hand and bringing it first to his ears before to help calm down before moving to his face. His eyes were closed as he finally started to relax, till his tongue tasted something just with a tinge of bitterness. When he opened his eyes red was suddenly smeared along his hand. He felt his fur stand on end, as he put his hand to his nose, and realized that blood lightly trickled down to his fingers. Now nosebleeds were in no way anything to get concerned about so he held his nose carefully to let it stop as his ears stood to attention, just to make sure his lover hadn't woken up. There was no sense in concerning Konoe over something so trivial.

Once it had stopped, the black cat had removed any evidence of the nosebleed before lapping up a few drinks of water, and continued to groom himself until Konoe had awoken. Finally a soft groan entered his ears, and they perked happily as Konoe finally woke up. "Good morning." Asato spoke in his usual quiet tone, as he made his way beside the white and brown cat, purring softly and nuzzling against the other's shoulder.

Konoe used his arm to get into a sitting position as he returned the affection with a soft purr of his own and responded, "Morning... Have you been up long?" The paler cat gave a wide yawn while he waited for a response and began to groom himself as well to wake up.

The quiet, dark-skinned cat gave a genuine smile as he settled, already forgetting about the song that woke him, but he shook his head in response. After a few moments he tilted his body forward, "I was thinking we might make a trip to Ransen." His tone wasn't assertive, letting Konoe know that it was up to him. Still he continued, "You could visit your friend, and maybe we could see flowers."

'Ah... So that was it,' Konoe had figured out. Asato still hated the hustle and bustle of the big city, and Konoe could sympathize. It was a nice place to visit. But Asato must have figured that he must miss talking with Tokino. He also guessed that Asato missed the smell of that beautiful garden. Almost immediately, Konoe gave a light smile, showing his fangs lightly as he nodded, "Sure. I wouldn't mind that."

They spent just a little time preparing for their trip, and they were able to leave before the Moon of Light reached high in the sky, allowing them to reach the bustling town a few hours later. Now that the Void was gone, travel was much smoother, and they could reach nearly any destination much faster than they could before. Though once they finally reached Ransen, the murmurs from cats on the streets and tense expressions set both of them on alert. Both of them could sense worry coming from them. Something had happened. Konoe's ears twitched as he tried to listen. There were murmurs of an illness. Suddenly he wondered if it was a good idea to linger on the streets very long. His eyes turned to his lover, and Asato's ears twitched in severe aggitation. It seemed like he was concentrating very hard on something, but his deep blue eyes looked disant as well.

Konoe, giving a look of concern, gently touched Asato's strong arm with his one hand, bringing the Kiran cat's attention back to him as he asked quietly, "Is something wrong?"

Asato's eyes widened at the question, he wasn't aware he had phased out momentarily, but he gave a reassuring smile, as he swished his tail, as if to swipe away the other's worry, "I'm okay, but... can we go see the flowers first?" Something was obviously bothering Asato, Konoe reasoned and he nodded, "Alright."

They made their way to the forest, and the closer they got to the garden, the more Asato's ears pricked, turning every which way, carefully listening to something. Konoe was starting to get worried now. Whatever Asato was hearing wasn't coming to his ears, "What is it?" He finally asked.

Asato's dark lips moved, his voice low and rather intense, "A song..." Konoe tried to listen for anything that might resemble a song as well, but all he heard was the wind and rustling of leaves. Finally he shook his head as he spoke, "I'm sure the flowers will help calm you. You're probably just stressed." Though Asato could only give a grunt of acknowledgement.

They reached the garden... and despite being mid-spring, the whole garden, normally filled with some of the most beaufiul flowers were wilted and dead. Asato was stiff in shock, and who could blame him at seeing something he loved look so utterly devistated. But that wasn't all. A body was lying among the ruined flowers. The smell of death was strong and the body's flesh looked as if it had been decaying for weeks. The cat from Karou had to turn his head away in disgust, and cover his nose from the smell. Yet Asato didn't move. Mutliple layers of clothing draped over the dead cat, and the dark-skinned Kiran recognized it almost immediately, "It's a Meigi..."  
Almost at the same time as the realization, the song that Asato had been hearing seemed to be getting louder. It had gone from curiously persistent to much louder, even painful. A sudden wave of nausia began to surge through Asato's body his stomach and throat burned as if he had caught fire on the inside and he started coughing relentlessly.

"What's wrong?!" Worry crossed Konoe's face as he moved to Asato's side, and was horrified to see his lover's hand painted red with blood. "Asato! Asato!" The Kiran's body was heavy in his arm as he fell forward, collapsing altogether.


	2. Tokino's Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Asato collapsed, Konoe gets help from an old friend. Konoe begins to learn how grievious the situation is, and he's not going to just sit there and do nothing.

When Asato collapsed to the ground, Konoe quickly moved to his knees and called out the other cat’s name with worry as he looked the other over. The dark-skinned Kiran was unconscious, and his breathing looked labored and painful as a bit more blood dripped down his lips. Konoe’s face turned pale, seeing the terrible state his lover was in. His left hand carefully touched behind Asato’s ear, and it was obvious that the black furred cat was running a high fever, “Come on. We have to get you to a doctor...” 

Unfortunately, having only one arm was going to make it difficult to carry Asato back. He was just a bit larger, and weighed more than Konoe’s more slender physique could actually handle, though it wasn’t because he didn’t try, as he tried to lift him, but without a way to distribute the other’s weight, he only ended up losing his balance, causing both of them to fall back to the ground.

The blond-haired cat did his best to keep from panicking. Asato was very sick, and becoming over-emotional wouldn’t help get the other medical attention any faster. But Konoe was able to come up with a solution quickly enough as he carefully laid Asato onto his side, so he didn’t choke, before stroking the other’s dark cheek and spoke in a comforting tone, “I’m going to get help. I’ll be back as quick as I can… Just hang in there, okay?”

With that said, he quickly moved to his feet and raced back to Ransen as quickly as possible. Only one cat’s name came to mind when he was thinking who could help. Tokino. There was no telling if Bardo would be at the inn at this time of day, and Rai may not have been at home at all. He couldn’t go to the doctor himself, because he didn’t know where he worked, so he raced for the red-headed cat’s store.

The moment Tokino saw Konoe, he was about to wave, but he could immediately see the distress on his best friend’s face. He gave a short frown before meeting the obviously exhausted male, asking with concern, “Konoe? What’s wrong!?”

By the time he came to a stop, Konoe was panting for breath, as he leaned his hand against his knee, struggling to breathe and speak at the same time, “I-It’s… It’s Asato… He… collapsed...” That was really all Tokino needed to know as he moved to close up the shop and snatched a flask of water for Konoe before speaking, “Lead the way!”

On the way back to the wilted garden, Tokino urged his friend to drink some of the water. Not only did the other look completely parched but he reasoned that if he was too exhausted it would make it harder to get Asato help.

Luckily, Asato was still breathing by the time they got there, which was at least some relief, but he hadn’t regained consciousness. Tokino had seen only a few other cats sick like this before, but he didn’t say anything just yet, just focusing on helping Konoe pick up the strong cat. Once they got him adjusted and they could head back, he looked to the white and brown furred friend, “Let’s take him to my house. I’ll get the doctor after we get him settled.” The red-head gave it some thought before he asked, “Has he been sick like this before, Konoe?”

Konoe tilted his head, and his tail swished to and fro in contemplation but it was only momentarily as he shook his head, “No… As far as I know, Asato was healthier than I was. Why?” Tokino’s ears lowered a bit, as he frowned a moment before he continued, “I’ve heard of other cats sick like this. Not anywhere near as many as the sickness from a few years ago, but...” He bit his lip, “They don’t survive very long either...”

Konoe gave a sharp look. It wasn’t that he was mad, but he wasn’t about to think that Asato might die, but he quickly looked down as they walked, “He’s not going to die. He’s strong. He’s just way too strong to die to some disease...” The thin sanga thought for a moment, before he commented, “Before he collapsed, Asato said he was hearing a song… But I couldn’t hear anything.”

Tokino turned back in response, as his ears perked up, something catching his mind, “That’s what I heard some of the other cats that got sick claimed...” Konoe’s face became pensive as he thought to himself about what facts he knew. To him, it sounded like some sort of song from another sanga. Or perhaps it was a magician like Leaks. He knew it couldn’t be him though. Leaks was gone. But who would do something that would kill only a few people? Why would anyone hurt Asato. He was one of the most kind and certainly sincere cats he had ever met, despite how he had been treated. He finally gave a soft sigh, giving up on his current thoughts 

As they exited the forest, and nearing the entrance to Ransen, they felt Asato starting to stir. Naturally this was a relief to Konoe, as his ears perked up, and his head turned to look at his dark-skinned partner, speaking softly, “It’s okay… We got you. We’re taking you to Tokino’s so you can rest.” Brilliant blue eyes became visible as the other opened his eyes lazily, groaning softly. He tried to walk, to take some of the stress off of Konoe, but he was still weak, and ended up stumbling a bit. The blond-haired cat quickly urging his lover, “Don’t overdo it, Asato...”

The Kiran cat managed to stay conscious the rest of the way to Tokino’s house and it wasn’t long before they let Asato rest on a bed. While Tokino quickly went to retrieve a doctor, Konoe stayed to tend to Asato, washing his face with a wet rag. Luckily, his face wasn’t so pale, which reassured Konoe that he wasn’t going to lose his partner yet. Still Asato looked up, and Konoe saw that the other’s eyes looked very tired, even as he spoke, “That body… It was wearing Meigi clothes… and the flowers are dead…”

Konoe carefully leaned over to kiss the black-haired cat’s forehead, “I know… Listen, everything’s going to be okay.” He hated seeing the other look so weak. Asato. The strong, kind warrior he fell in love with, had never looked like this before, even when he was sick from the shared curse. He noticed that Asato was licking his lips and he asked his touga, “Are you thirsty, Asato?”

Asato looked up at the question, giving a meek nod. At this, Konoe helped Asato sit up before going to get a cup of water and handing it to Asato who took it and lapped some of the water up with his tongue for a few minutes. He really was thirsty, drinking up the entire cup of water before finally handing it back, “Thanks, Konoe...”

The light-haired songa only smiled encouragingly before putting the cup back down, before he sat on the side of the bed, feeling behind the other’s black ears for a fever, “How do you feel now?” The Kiran warrior gave a little sigh for a moment before he finally responded, “I feel okay now.” 

Though Konoe knew that wasn’t true. He could tell from the other’s tired tone, and the heavy look on Asato’s face. He gave a light frown at this but he decided to ask other questions. To try to get a better understanding of the situation. “Asato… When did you start feeling sick? When did you start hearing a song?” He spoke firmly, but not harshly. It was the tone he knew he could use so that the other would be more inclined to speak about things truthfully. He knew that if Asato tried to keep secrets, it wasn’t for any malicious reason, but because the dark-skinned cat just didn’t want him to worry.

Asato’s deep blue eyes looked at his worried sanga, and his ears lowered a bit, as if he had been chastised briefly, before speaking, “This morning… I woke up hearing the song. It wasn’t long after… I had a nose bleed.” His ears flattened slightly before he continued, “I didn’t think anything of it… But on the way here, the song became louder… And before I knew it, I was suddenly sick. I felt like I couldn’t breathe, and..” He remembered seeing the body of the dead Meigi cat and the dead flowers. Then when he coughed up blood, everything went black.

Konoe gently placed his hand on his lover’s shoulder, “It’s okay. I think I have a clue. Just lay back and get some rest. A doctor will be here soon.” He carefully urged Asato to lay back down, before returning to keeping his partner’s temperature down. He waited for the Kiran cat to close his eyes, giving soft groans of contentment at the cool rag, but already the gears in his head was already turning. It definitely sounded like some kind of sanga was doing this. Asato was perfectly normal before today. Also, why is that he couldn’t hear the song? Was there something in common with the other cats that got sick? Was the Meigi cat that was found dead in the flower garden related to this? His blond and brown tail swished in agitation. He wasn’t going to let his lover suffer. He wouldn’t let Asato die.

Konoe saw how quickly Asatao fell back to sleep, and it made him think he was more exhausted than he originally thought. Not that the sanga tried to dissuade the other from rest, of course. It allowed him time to think until Tokino came back in, bringing a grey-haired cat carrying a medical bag. It took a lot for him to move away from his lover, so that the doctor could look over the dark skinned warrior, and Konoe did his best to fill both of them in on what he had been told only a bit ago. Though to be honest, the sanga knew that this was something the doctor couldn’t likely cure. It was more like a curse than anything, but it wasn’t like the curse that Leaks had placed on both of them before.

Tokino must have sensed that his best friend was in deep thought, seeing Konoe’s tail swish about almost violently. Though his tail’s actions indicated he was mad, Konoe’s face told him it wasn’t quite that. Finally, Konoe turned to his red-headed friend and asked, “Can you watch over Asato for a while? I have to go see the fortune teller. He must know what’s wrong with Asato.”

The other cat tilted his head, not really understanding the situation, but he trusted Konoe, and he knew that if Konoe left Asato, it was for a very good reason, so he quickly nodded, giving a reassuring smile, “Of course. I’ll look after him.” A relieved smile finally came to the sanga’s face, “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how much of any particular content I'll include in the story. Like any explicit Asato/Konoe stuff, but there probably will be fluff at least. Why am I saying this when it's not relevant to the chapter? Because I've already been thinking on that stuff ahead of time. Also I know it's assumed that Astao well... vomited his Meigi blood in the game, but that was only speculation and for the sake of making a lot of sense in the story, I already have a way of explaining that.


	3. The Fortune Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe reaches the fortune teller, and he learns what is making Asato sick, but now what is he going to do to save him?

Konoe made sure that Asato was resting before he set out. He had truly hoped that he wouldn’t have to seek the aid of the shaman again. That cat had a very strange sense of humor, as well as he could be infuriatingly vague. At the thought of having to deal with him again, he gave an exasperated sigh, but he continued on. Without the Void, the forests were much calmer. Bandits still appeared from time to time, but it wasn’t because they were starving. Still the blond-haired sanga kept his keen ears on alert, just in case. 

His thoughts continued to go to his lover. Trying to piece together the possibilities wasn’t that difficult, but putting an end to this mysterious song that Asato was hearing. From time to time, he thought that he was hearing twigs cracking. Was there someone nearby? Konoe’s head went in all the directions he heard the noise from. Was he being paranoid? Somehow he didn’t think so. Still he kept his hand on his side, ready to grab his sword from it’s hilt if he needed to. Despite his ominous feelings though, nothing happened. Whatever was out there must have been just watching him. Finally the feeling of being watched seemed to go away. Perhaps whoever it was just simply didn’t see him as worth the trouble, and for that, he was glad. 

The Moon of Shadow was already starting to rise and the worried sanga knew that he wasn’t going to get back to his touga before it got very dark. Still, it was a lucky thing he had managed to find the entrance to the shaman within a few minutes time. Konoe didn’t need to go inside as he heard the thumping of a tail on tree bark. The blond looked up to see the fortune teller already on what could only be considered the roof of his house, considering that his house was inside of a hollowed out, ancient tree. He was looking up at the stars, with amused interest, not even looking away as he spoke, “I knew you’d be coming. The stars have been talking for moons.” 

Konoe bit his lip, always feeling like the other was enjoying some sort of perverted amusement at his presence, but he spoke, “Then you know my friend is sick right? Tell me what’s going on.” He gave a long glare, as if daring the other cat to give him the runaround.

Though the shaman finally looked to Konoe, completely unphased at the glare as he spoke, “The Meigi made a lot of enemies you know. Not just the Kira cats.” At this he finally stood up on the roof and leapt down in front of the blond-headed cat, startling him before he decided to elaborate, “You know as well as anyone that they helped Leaks when he tried to enact the End of Times. They helped raise the dead. A grievous sin that didn’t just affect Ransen. Others watched their loved ones rise from their graves. They watched as the departed drag others to their death as well. Those that are powerful sangas do not forget and cannot forgive.”

Konoe seemed frozen in shock, being reminded of the events from 3 years ago. It was Asato’s Meigi blood, along with the curse, that caused him to change into a monster. But he quickly reasoned to himself and the other cat, “But Asato doesn’t have Meigi blood anymore does he? Didn’t he expel that blood before he transformed back into a cat?”

The shaman laughed, as if Konoe had told him a hilarious joke, “Do you honestly think that blood can be separated. What he expelled was just the curse. When you expelled Leaks’ soul from your body, so went his curse.” Still with that same expression, he lifted his finger before continuing, “Very likely the only reason your friend still lives is because he bares Kira blood as well. But rest assured, they won’t stop just he’s only half Meigi.”

Konoe’s expression grew dark at hearing at just how much danger Asato was in as well as the fact he couldn’t hear the song to track them down. His crooked tail swished back and forth, not bothering to hide his anger, before he asked, “Let me guess… You’re not going to tell me who they are, either?”

The hermit cat merely nodded, still smiling, “You know, I can’t tell you everything… But surely you’re willing to fight for your friend, and figure it out for yourself. You are a powerful sanga, aren’t you? It should be fully within your power to find them.”

Konoe’s tail swished back and forth for a few more moments before he clicked his tongue, and gave a sigh, letting his body relax, “Okay… I guess you’ve given me something anyway.” And at this he began to turn away, forgetting his manners to bid the shaman goodbye.

But before he left, the strange cat gave one more piece of advice, “You won’t be able to accomplish anything without your touga. You won’t be able to find them, and he won’t be able to bear his suffering.”

Konoe stopped at this and turned his head to look back. Had the shaman figured he would try to find them on his own? Knowing how much danger Asato was, it was a fair assumption, wasn’t it? Finally giving a weak nod, he responded, “Thanks...”


	4. Attack In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Konoe made his way back, the same unsettling feeling seemed to return. When he first sensed it, he thought it was just his imagination. That it was, perhaps paranoia, knowing that some person or persons endangered his lover’s life, and therefore left himself open to danger. No. It wasn’t just paranoia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I posted, sorry about that. Family related problems. Anyway, I am grateful to everyone who reads this story and supports it. Thank you for your patience. Also for the last chapter, I realized my mistake about calling the Shaman the Fortune Teller.

As Konoe made his way back, the same unsettling feeling seemed to return. When he first sensed it, he thought it was just his imagination. That it was, perhaps paranoia, knowing that some person or persons endangered his lover’s life, and therefore left himself open to danger. No. It wasn’t just paranoia. He soon heard the rustle of leaves. His ears twisted in different directions, trying to catch where exactly they were coming from, before he finally settled and turned to the deeper parts of the woods. They were well hidden, and if he didn’t know better, he would have thought they were Kiran cats. But no. Their skin was too light. Their hair were unlike those of normal cats of that clan.  
  
One of them finally spoke, “You’re not writhing in pain… that means you’re not a bastard Meigi… What were you doing way out here, talking to that loon?”

 

The blond cat felt anger starting to swell inside him, as he realized these cats were the ones responsible for his lover’s agony. He bared his teeth and shouted, “Stop the singing! You’re going to kill Asato!”  
  
“Asato?” Another voice repeated almost curiously, “A friend of yours?” Though that voice just laughed the thought off, “No can do. If he can hear it… If it’s affecting him, then he deserves to die.” After a moment his voice became sharp and full of hatred, “All of them deserve to die! Do you know how many of us lost our families! Lost everything we had because of them!”  
  
The rage in the cat’s voice caused the sanga to step back, and in his own way, he could understand their pain… He felt himself drowning in anguish once before after he saw what had became of his home town. If Asato had not been there to comfort him… He wasn’t sure how he would have have been able to pull himself out of that pain all alone.  
  
Several of the cats jumped to the ground, pulling out swords as the one that seemed to be the leader, “Let’s do you the favor of killing you right now… That way you won’t have to watch your Meigi friend suffer...”

 

Being only one handed, made things difficult, but Konoe had learned to fight with one hand. Instead of his normal two-handed sword, Asato had been teaching him to use a more traditional Kira weapon. Shorter and lighter, but still extremely sharp, the blade best suited Konoe’s current needs.

 

If the one-armed cat was lucky for anything, it was the fact that none of them were sanga or tougas. Still, it didn’t count for very much as the offending cats rushed for him, forcing Konoe to dodge and block. The cats weren’t giving him much of a chance to counterattack. The one time he thought he had a chance, he quickly stepped forward, going for a swing, but his attack was blocked. Next thing he knew he stumbled backwards as the cat he attacked kicked him in the chest, and he fell down onto the ground.

 

Konoe couldn’t help coughing as he tried to get his breath again, before he felt a blade against his throat, as one of them, a brown-furred cat stood over them and mumbled, “Trust me… We don’t take pleasure in killing you, but if even one Meigi cat is allowed to live, then that disaster will just happen again...” In his own way, he was apologizing for the life he was about to take. But his attention was broken as he heard the death cries of another cat.

 

He turned his head, and Konoe took the narrow window of time to scramble away to a safe distance. Holding a blood-stained sword stood a white-furred cat, He wasn’t looking at his kill but his one eye was still sharp of everything around him. Though it caused Konoe’s fur to ruffle in agitation as he grinned tauntingly at both Konoe and his attacker. His grin showed his fangs in both amusement and a tinge of excitement, while his tail swept from side to side playfully, “I knew I’d find you somewhere around here… It sure was stupid to be going anywhere by yourself. Just what were you thinking?” The one that seemed to be the leader seemed to recognize the danger that this man gave off as he cursed, “Shit! What’s someone like him doing here? Everyone, back off!” They weren’t mercenaries. They weren’t trained to take on someone like him. They also weren’t stupid as the remaining cats quickly escaped into the trees.

 

It was all for the best as far as Konoe was concerned. And Rai’s timing couldn’t have been any more perfect, “Thanks… You saved me...”  
  
Rai rolled his eye as he swiped the blood from his blade and sheathed it, “Thank that merchant friend of yours. He’s the one that contacted me to find you. That stupid cat of yours woke up while you were gone. He was going to go look for you himself.” He let out an agitated breath before he started walking back toward town, expecting Konoe to follow him, “You two are made for each other… Both of you are really stupid..”  
  
Konoe felt his agitation rise every time Rai called him or Asato stupid. But he didn’t say anything because despite everything, the white-furred cat did save his life. It was just the way Rai was. Now that they were safe, and on their way back to Ransen, he looked up taking note of how high the Moon of Shadow was in the sky before he spoke off-handedly, “Rai… How does this...” He couldn’t call it a disease. It was like a special curse made only for the meigi. He swallowed as he tried to force the question out, “What’s been happening to them?”  
  
For a few minutes there was silence. It was possible that Rai may have been trying to decide how to tell the other. Or perhaps he found the answer disturbing enough that even he didn’t want to talk about, “Whatever kills them… It’s like they are eaten away from the inside out…” Rai turned his head towards Konoe. His expression was completely blank, “Do you really want to know the details?” The dull look in his eyes made Konoe think he didn’t want to know after all. He just lowered his head to the ground, shaking his head, “I won’t let it happen to him… I won’t let Asato die like that.”  
  
The two cats didn’t say a word as they made it back to Ransen, and Konoe seperated from his rescuer back to Tokino’s home. He was quiet, sure that his red-furred friend was probably asleep as he made his way to where his lover now rested. Asato looked so pale, but his breathing was steady and calm, and Konoe couldn’t help but carefully place his hand on the other’s cheek. Asato gave a soft groan before opening his eyes at the touch, but he looked both happy and relieved at seeing him, “You’re safe… I was so worried about you, Konoe.”  
  
Konoe couldn’t help but feel his heart feel tight as he gave the black haired cat a light smile. Asato… Asato was suffering, but he still was worrying about him. Kindness like that. Konoe wasn’t sure he could find anyone else with that sort of kindness, “Don’t worry, Asato. I’m just fine.”


End file.
